La vie antérieure de Shinji
by jaysher
Summary: Shinji est projeté dans une époque qui semble bien lointaine à celle dans laquelle il évolue habituellement. Se retrouvant avec une nouvelle situation sociale, l'homme se découvre une passion pour cette nouvelle existence et se promène très rapidement dans les rues de son nouveau pays d'adoption : l'Irlande.


La vie antérieure de Shinji.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je suis en train de marcher. L'environnement dans lequel je me déplace m'est parfaitement inconnu et je me surprends à évoluer dans la nuit. Il est très rare que je sorte quand le firmament se teinte d'une couleur sombre et unie car j'ai un peu peur de ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver à l'extérieur. Quand mon regard se pose sur le sol, je constate que je pose mes pas sur des dalles qui brillent à la lueur des réverbères bordant le chemin. Visiblement, la pluie est tombée en cours de journée et le fond de l'air est un peu plus frais par rapport à cet après-midi. De temps en temps, des feuilles mortes qui traînent ici craquent sous mes semelles et je me rends compte que nous sommes entrés dans ma saison favorite : l'automne.

Je le sais car j'ai passé toute la journée dehors afin d'honorer mes consultations auprès de mes patients. Je suis docteur et j'aime mon travail. Je lui suis tellement dévoué que je n'hésite pas à traverser le pays au bord d'un train dont la locomotive ne cesse d'inciter mon admiration. Elle est belle, puissante et je vibre à chaque fois qu'elle crache sa fumée, sous la volonté de son conducteur. J'aime traverser l'Irlande à son bord et …

Je savais bien que ce monde me parlait beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais mais je me demande bien ce que je fais ici ? J'aimerai revenir à ma réalité mais je n'y parviens pas. Une force invisible m'incite à rester sur ce pont que je suis en train de traverser mais pour quelle raison ? Je l'ignore encore. Continuant mon chemin, je vois un homme qui se tient au pied d'un réverbère. Il vient d'allumer ce dernier et lorsqu'il me regarde, ce dernier me sourit. Dans son dos, son échelle qui repose appuyée contre la source lumineuse.

« Bonsoir Docteur, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Bonsoir David et je vais très bien, merci de vous inquiétez. Et vous ?

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis en train de faire mon travail et je suis bien content d'en être arrivé à la fin. Maintenant, je vais rejoindre ma petite famille et passer le reste de la soirée en sa compagnie.

\- Et vous faîtes bien car la famille, c'est important.

\- A qui le dîtes-vous ? »

Soudain, l'homme retire son chapeau noir et se gratte l'arrière de la tête. Le connaissant un minimum, je sais qu'il s'apprête à me poser une autre question mais il ne peut le faire à cause d'une gêne ressentie. Voulant lui forcer la main, en quelque sorte, je m'adresse à lui afin d'obtenir la raison de son trouble.

« Un problème David ?

\- Non. Enfin, je ne sais pas... »

Maintenant que je lui ai tendu la perche, l'allumeur de réverbère ne peut plus reculer. Quand il pose son couvre-chef sur sa chevelure poivre et sel, il se décide enfin à me dire ce qui le tracasse.

« En parlant de famille, vous vous êtes décidés concernant cette délicieuse personne qui se tient à vos côtés ? Tout le monde n'arrête pas d'en parler et des rumeurs de mariage ne cessent de courir dans la ville depuis quelques jours. »

La personne à mes côtés ? Il doit faire erreur, je suis seul depuis que je suis sorti de chez moi et je commence à me demander s'il n'est pas victime d'hallucination. Alors que j'allais lui répondre, une voix autre que la mienne se fait entendre et me fait tourner la tête par la même occasion. Là, je remarque qu'un individu se tient bien sur ma droite et je comprends pourquoi l'allumeur m'a posé cette question. Toutefois, je suis dans le flou total car je n'ai pas l'impression de connaître celui ou celle qui se tient à mes côtés.

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je n'arrive pas à distinguer ses vêtements correctement mais je peux deviner leur couleur : noir. Je vois aussi du blanc au niveau du buste, du moins, traversant son milieu de la taille jusqu'au cou mais ce sont les seuls détails que j'arrive à apercevoir. Quant au visage, même problème. Un floutage persistant l'enveloppe et j'ai beau me concentrer, ce trouble ne disparaît pas, bien au contraire. Cependant, mes narines sont caressées par un agréable parfum floral et je ne tarde pas à m'interroger.

« Nous sommes des amis très proches et je m'interroge sur le mal que nous pouvons faire à l'être, répond-il à l'homme qui se tient face à nous.

\- Veuillez excuser mon indiscrétion. Il est clair que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas et j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur, Docteur ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Par contre, je suis navré de ne pouvoir rester plus longtemps en votre compagnie mais j'ai une pièce de théâtre à voir ce soir et je ne tiens pas à être en retard.

\- Je le comprends tout à fait. Passez une bonne soirée monsieur.

\- Merci et à vous également. »

Maintenant que la discussion a prit fin, je peux reprendre mon chemin et le personnage étrange évolue toujours à mes côtés. J'aimerai lui poser plusieurs questions pour des informations sur son identité mais j'ai peur de commettre une erreur. En tout cas, savoir que je suis médecin dans cette vie et que je sois respecté de tous me fait grandement plaisir. J'aimerai bénéficier de ce type d'appréciation dans la vie réelle mais j'ai compris depuis longtemps que je pouvais faire une croix dessus, à mon grand regret.

Soudain, je décide de me montrer curieux et je pose mon regard sur la tenue que je porte actuellement. Comme je dois me rendre au théâtre, j'espère que je suis présentable et lorsque j'admire ma tenue, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire tout en m'interrogeant. Depuis quand puis-je me permettre de porter ce magnifique smoking et d'être très propre sur moi ? Sur ma tête, je sens mon chapeau et tout à coup, voilà qu'une démangeaison me dérange au niveau de ma tempe droite. Rapidement, je porte ma main sur cette partie de mon visage et là, mes doigts fouillent une série de poils.

Choqué par cette négligence de ma part, je m'arrête de marcher et continue à gratter la zone qui me titille. De son côté, la personne qui m'accompagne ne sent plus ma présence à ses côtés et s'immobilise à son tour. Ensuite, elle se retourne et vient me rejoindre.

« Tout va bien Garett ? »

Garett ? Je m'appelle Shinji et non Garett. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ?

« Pas vraiment.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- J'ai oublié de me raser. »

Suite à cette réponse, l'être au visage flouté rigole et plonge l'une de ses mains à l'intérieur de sa veste pour en sortir un petit miroir ovale qu'il tient via un petit manche argenté, sur lequel ressortent des motifs floraux.

« Je t'ai toujours connu ainsi Garett.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

\- D'accord mais comment dois-je t'appeler ?

\- Shinji.

\- Shinji ? Voilà un bien étrange prénom. C'est parce qu'on s'approche du théâtre que tu as décidé de te faire nommer ainsi ou c'est autre chose ? »

Non, ce prénom a toujours été le mien et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me faire appeler par un autre. Lorsque le miroir se trouve dans ma main droite, je regarde mon visage et là, je suis une nouvelle fois surpris. C'est bien mon minois que je vois et celui-ci ne me cause aucun problème. Cependant, le détail qui me dérange est cette moustache qui se trouve sous mon nez et cette barbe qui recouvre mes joues et mon menton. Mais depuis quand j'ose présenter cette pilosité envahissante et depuis quand je fais aussi vieux ? Je n'ai que quatorze ans et non le double.

« Nous sommes en quelle année ? Demandai-je à celui ou celle qui m'accompagne.

\- En 1670.

\- Quoi ? »

Je me sens totalement perdu. Alors que je tends le miroir à mon camarade, des questions se bousculent dans ma tête et je sais déjà que je veux rentrer chez moi. Bien sûr, lorsque je parle de ma résidence, je ne parle pas de celle que j'ai dans cette époque mais dans ma vie réelle, au vingt-et-unième siècle. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie pour que je remonte le temps ? Voulant me retrouver seul pour comprendre ce qui m'arrive, je n'hésite pas à en faire part à mon accompagnateur.

« Tu m'excuseras mais je dois rentrer chez moi.

\- Non Garett… Pardon, Shinji je voulais dire. Tu m'as fait la promesse de venir au théâtre avec moi et tu dois tenir ta parole.

\- Mais je ne me sens pas bien ce soir.

\- Et tu n'avais pas besoin de me le dire pour le constater de mes propres yeux.

\- Alors, laisse-moi partir.

\- Non. »

L'individu dont je ne sais rien m'attrape par le bras et me tire avec lui jusqu'au fameux théâtre. Alors que nous arrivons sur son parvis, mes yeux se promènent sur les deux colonnes qui se tiennent debout à son entrée. Elles sont d'une blancheur immaculée et leur tronc est de taille colossale. Une fois que nous avons dépassé leur niveau, mon regard caresse l'intérieur du hall d'accueil et je suis bouche bée devant la beauté des lieux. Nos pieds foulent un tapis rouge et j'ai la sensation d'être une personne importante. Pourtant, et je suis le premier à le reconnaître, je ne suis qu'un simple médecin à qui la vie réussit, rien de plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me pose sur un strapontin dans le velours est de teinte rouge. Visiblement, tout est fait pour que le spectateur se sent privilégié et cette distinction ne tarde pas à me mettre mal à l'aise. Alors que je fixe les rideaux de la même teinte que les sièges, dissimulant la scène sur laquelle vont jouer les acteurs, une personne se pose sur le strapontin se situant à mes côtés et cette fois, je distingue parfaitement son visage.

« Kaworu ? »

L'homme me regarde attentivement et me sourit.

« Bonsoir Docteur, vous allez bien ?

\- Pas vraiment. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne nomme pas Ka-machin-chose mais William. Vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps que vous venez m'ausculter lorsque je suis en souffrance. »

Une fois après m'avoir décliné sa nouvelle identité, Kaworu se détourne de moi et tire sur l'un de ses gants blancs afin d'en sortir la main qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Sur sa tête repose une étrange perruque de la même couleur et celle-ci compte plusieurs bouclettes sur sa chute. J'ignore à côté de qui je me suis assis mais tout laisse à croire que cet individu est aussi important que moi, au sein de cette société dans laquelle nous évoluons. Dans mon dos et tout autour de moi, les bavardages vont bon train et je remarque que tout le monde est élégamment habillé. Par moment, j'ai droit à des sourires, à des « Bonsoir Docteur » et même des clins d'oeil de la part de quelques demoiselles.

Ce dernier comportement n'arrange pas mon état et si j'avais la chance d'avoir une pelle dans mes mains, je n'hésiterai pas à me creuser un trou afin de m'y cacher. Un quart d'heure s'écoule lorsque la lumière qui éclaire les lieux faiblit peu à peu, laissant la place à une obscurité nécessaire. Enfin, lorsque la grande salle est dans les ténèbres, des projecteurs éclairent les rideaux rouges de la scène. Ces derniers s'écartent et nous laisse apercevoir un homme et une femme. Soudain, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ressens une énergie négative émaner de ces deux personnes et je ne tiens pas à rester une minute de plus dans cet endroit. Toutefois, lors de mes nombreuses tentatives, je me rends compte que je ne peux bouger.

Après un battement de paupières, mes yeux s'ouvrent sur la rue qui passe devant le théâtre et l'air frais me fouette rapidement le visage. Après avoir retrouvé mes esprits, il est clair que je suis de nouveau dehors et cette fois, la pluie est de retour. Quand je me retourne, je constate que les portes du bâtiment sont fermées et à entendre les rires qui s'échappent de l'intérieur, les gens qui s'y trouvent ont l'air de plutôt bien s'amuser. Tant mieux pour eux mais pour ma part, j'ignore comment le plaisir peut être ressenti avec une si triste passion.

Tout en promenant mon regard sur la rue qui se tient à quelques centimètres de mes pieds, voilà que deux enfants passent sous mon regard, courant derrière un cerceau dont la course ne semble jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Il est loin l'époque où je pouvais m'amuser de la sorte et par moment, il m'arrive de regretter d'être devenu un homme. Bon, être un adulte n'a pas autant de mauvais côtés et je me souviens avec facilité des moments de mon passé lorsque je disais, à qui voulait bien l'entendre, que j'avais hâte d'avoir ma majorité. Quand c'était avec ma mère, cette dernière me souriait et me répondait que je regretterais ces paroles tôt ou tard. Bien sûr, je me demandais comment on pouvait maudire ces propos et avec le temps, j'ai enfin compris pourquoi.

Etre un adulte demande tellement de responsabilités alors que d'être un enfant, on n'a pas le temps de se rendre compte de la difficulté de la vie. Tandis que les deux garçonnets s'éloignent de moi, je me dis qu'il serait peut-être bien que je puisse m'acquérir quelques jeux d'enfants dans le seul but de me divertir. Ouais, il va être grand temps que je me retrouve un peu et cela n'a jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit de réaliser un petit bond dans le passé, sur la plan psychologique. De toute façon, je suis bien plus proche de l'enfance que de la vieillesse à l'heure actuelle et je suis sûr que beaucoup de personne comprendrait cette nouvelle passion.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je traverse la rue avec cette idée séduisante en tête. Alors que je marche afin de regagner le pont, je constate que plusieurs tavernes sont encore pleines de vie et il est vrai que je pourrais m'attarder un peu afin de me distraire mais à ma manière. Néanmoins, je n'ai jamais nourris une quelconque attirance pour l'alcool et je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir recours à ce dernier pour me détendre complètement. Lorsque je passe au niveau de leurs entrées, je croise souvent des clients qui en ressortent, légèrement éméchés. Je connais la plupart d'entre eux grâce à mon travail et je n'hésite pas à les saluer afin de me montrer poli.

Enfin, quand j'arrive à la fin du pont, une main attrape mon bras droit, provoquant mon arrêt par la même occasion.

« Garett, pourquoi as-tu quitté le théâtre ? »

Cette voix appartient à cet être bizarre qui n'a cessé de m'accompagner tout au long de la soirée et je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour confirmer ce doute.

« Tu sais très bien que ce genre de spectacle m'ennuie.

\- Certes mais tu aurais pu faire un effort ?

\- Je me demande lequel des deux s'en dispense d'en fournir. Maintenant, laisse-moi car j'ai du travail demain et je ne tiens pas à être en retard chez mon premier patient. »

Je me libère de l'étreinte et je m'enfonce davantage dans la rue, tout en laissant mon ami derrière moi. Alors que je m'enfonce un peu plus dans une artère de la ville, qui est bien moins éclairée que la première, voilà que mes oreilles me jouent un tour. En effet, je parviens à entendre une voix mais elle n'appartient pas à quelqu'un de mon entourage appartenant à cette époque. Quand je me concentre, je reconnais que cette voix est assez chevrotante et qu'elle a désormais toute mon attention.

« Shinji, lorsque je dirais trois, tu te réveilleras. Es-tu prêt ? »

Je lui réponds oui mais à voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur ma personne. Certes, les gens que je rencontre sur mon chemin se font de moins en moins nombreux mais tout de même.

« Un... »

Aussitôt, je m'arrête et regarde l'environnement dans lequel j'évolue afin d'en garder quelques traces dans ma mémoire.

« Deux... »

Je ne tarde pas à ressentir une certaine nostalgie et si je devais m'écouter, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde pour pleurer. Cependant, les larmes ne me viennent pas et je réalise qu'elles ne proviennent pas de moi mais de mon âme. En tout cas, c'est de cette manière que je suis prêt à expliquer les choses pour ceux et celles qui accepteront d'écouter cette bien étrange confession.

« Trois... »

J'entends un claquement de doigts et j'ouvre mes yeux. A cet instant, je vois le visage d'un vieil homme qui est assit face à moi et à ses côtés se tient Misato. La militaire se tient debout et se montre soucieuse à mon sujet.

« Comment te sens-tu mon garçon ? Me demande le vieux monsieur portant une blouse blanche fermée.

\- Plutôt bien.

\- Et ce voyage dans le temps ? »

Là, je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. De plus, ses cheveux gris qui se battent en duel sur son crâne à moitié dégarni me donnent envie de rire plutôt que de réfléchir à une éventuelle réponse. Je reconnais que cette attitude venant de ma part serait méchante mais il aurait pu faire un effort pour se coiffer.

« J'ai aimé mais je n'ai pas tout compris.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. En tout cas, sache que les visions que tu as vu ces derniers jours sont des réminiscences de l'une de tes vies passées.

\- Donc, j'étais bien un médecin irlandais ?

\- Oui. »

Soulagée de cette nouvelle, Misato fait disparaître la quiétude qui se lisait sur ses traits et me sourit affectueusement. Il y a plusieurs siècles de cela, j'étais un docteur respecté de tous et qui faisait du bon boulot, répondant au nom de Garrett.


End file.
